


As the Years Go By (Our Love Remains Strong)

by Lulu_bae



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Love, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_bae/pseuds/Lulu_bae
Summary: He thinks of everything they have been through till date and wonders if they were alright this way.Submitted for Fiveya week 2020Day 1- Memories
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 26
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	As the Years Go By (Our Love Remains Strong)

When they were Five (a bit ironic since that is his name), he and Vanya used to play around with the others everyday. Even in his youth, he still preferred being alone. While he was playing with calculations on notepads in the gardens though, he would turn to see a small chubby cheeked Vanya sitting on the grass getting her hair braided by Allison who in turn will turn look at him and give a toothy smile in return. He would never forget the butterflies it gave him when she did that.

  
When they were ten, they were inroduced to the world as the Umbrella Academy. Five felt uplifted, proud at being noticed, at the flash of cameras immortalizing him and his siblings as heroes. He threw an arrogant smirk but his eyes under the domino mask trailed to the high rooftop where the a blue coat and long brunette hair disappeared out of his eyeshot.

  
When they was twelve he was already tired. The fame had long since gotten old. He tired of the fans and the cameras and the interviews. Everyday was the same routine of training and calculations, with the occasional point of being a "Superhero". The word was such a joke when the man they worshipped as their guardian put them through torture and rejection time and time again. He always felt his hackles rise when the old man always told him ' _Youre not ready_ '. Every single time he was weary he turned to Vanya's room where she always stayed holed up, isolated and cast aside from every other sibling, with him being her sole confidante in the hell that was their lives. A part of him was pleased that he only had her to himself, but the other part felt his hackles rise as she constantly watches the others play and just be while she looks on like an outsider.

  
Sometimes she is on the bed studying, sometimes she is curled up in a deep sleep. This time when he teleports she is on her desk, playing the violin. She isn't surprised, as this has been their routine for a long time. He sits on her bed and she turns away to continue playing. He watches her the whole time while letting the music lull him to sleep.

  
When they were thirteen, he promised her many things. That they will leave the rotten place they called ahome, that he will take her far far away and they will start a new life together free from the _monster_ they called Father, let her see different places in the world. He will admit, he has always been arrogant and cocky, rebelling against his father at every turn, but this time he was actually ready. And this time, nobody was going to stop him, stop _them_. He will take them away and she will never, _ever_ be lonely again. 

  
Sadly none of these promises were fulfilled as he found himself in a world full of nothing but heat, ash and destruction.

  
When he was fifteen, surviving through cockroaches and expired foods, he passed a destroyed library and saw it. Laid amongst the rubble the tips of a brown book lay. Picking it up he saw the worn cover and his breath hitched as he saw the face of Vanya, young and just like she was when he left paired with the title **Extraordinary: My life as Number Seven**. He was curious to know what had happened, what her life was like before the destruction took place. He got his wish seconds later as he turned the cover and read. 

  
He read and read and cried for her, for Ben, for the family he lost. For all the things he had missed and she had gone through, alone. Without him.

  
When he was 58, he was finally able to come back to the past, the home he had left so long ago. Seeing her in the flesh, looking every bit as beautiful and as sad as she did in the book he had held for decades now. But he wasn't bothered about reminiscing now. The apocalypse was coming and he couldn't waste anymore time. Even as she begged him to stay the night, doe brown eyes pleading as though he was her only strand of hope she had left, he left for the sake of the world.

  
(8 days later, he looks at the figure glowing figure in white a culmination of both beauty and destruction all in one and wonders what could have happened if he had stayed.)

  
They are 18 when they leave. Coming back to their 13 year old bodies was no easy thing to like, especially as they were mentally older now (Five did feel a bit of satisfaction because now they -save Vanya-will now know how he felt) and it was made even worse that they had to suffer their insufferable father once more _("Why don't we just kill him this time? He did kill himself later so we'll be doing him a favor" Klaus argued_.) But even with that, they had reached a closeness they never bordered on the days before the apocalypse.

  
The day before they left, he asks her if she will ever forgive him (for leaving and for everything after). It was the one question he always had in his mind, yet the only thing he could never say until this last moment. She cries, and when things seem to have gone wrong he nearly apologizes before she asks if _he_ can forgive _her_. (Which was stupid because why would he do that when she hadn't truly done anything wrong?). She cries, he doesn't(it's not tears there's just sand in my eye), and they share the moment he has been waiting for for decades.

  
As he drives at the front wheel of the car (the one they stole for their getaway as a final 'Fuck you' to the old man) with his siblings in tow and Vanya beside him, he thinks of everything they have been through till date and wonders if it was really alright this way.

  
As she kisses him though, he knows he wouldn't change a damn thing.


End file.
